Goodbye
by Kamikura39
Summary: "Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir, jadi jangan menangis..." / Bad at Summary / Author masih baru / Abal / Mind to RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1

"Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir, jadi jangan menangis..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Goodbye**

**Goodbye © Kamikura39**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Warning: OOC? Pasti****—****kemungkinan besar. TYPOS? Saya jagonya #gausahbangga. EYD? Dikhawatirkan ya. ABAL? Saya masih pemula #nak.**

**A/N : Inspired from RolePlay with Soffi-chan with some changes. Soffi-chan, thanks for the play!**

**Don't like? Don't ever judge before you read it #killed**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Saya Kamui Gakuko, pindahan dari Okinawa. Saya pindah karena pekerjaan _Ani-chan_... Sa-salam kenal," aku membungkuk di depan kelas, memperkenalkan diriku.

"Baiklah, Kamui-_san_, silahkan duduk di sana di sebelah Shion-_san_," ujar Megurine-_sensei_—pemuda berambut merah jambu dengan iris _azure_ yang jernih.

Aku mengangguk dan menuju ke bangku yang masih kosong yang berada di sebelah seorang gadis berambut _light cobalt blue_ dengan iris_ deep blue _yang memikat. Aku tersenyum tipis sedikit ragu pada gadis yang bernama Shion itu dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan sangat ramah. Kurasa aku bisa terbiasa dengannya. Aku langsung duduk di bangku-ku dan mulai menyimak pelajaran.

Ini pertama kalinya aku pindah sekolah, dan aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru. Aku termasuk tipe yang sulit berbaur, jadi aku harus berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkan teman atau paling tidak terbiasa dulu. Dan seperti kataku, aku pindah karena pekerjaan _onii-chan_. Kenapa? Karena hanya _onii-chan _satu-satunya harapan dan tujuanku untuk hidup.

_Okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ sudah tidak ada, mereka berdua meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun yang lalu. Seluruh saudara kami-pun sudah tidak ada, rata-rata meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan karena sakit. Aneh, ya? Aku pun berpikir demikian._ Onii-chan_ menolak tinggal dengan wali, sama halnya denganku. Kami tidak ingin tinggal dengan orang yang asing untuk kami. Sejak saat itu aku dan _onii-chan_ tinggal berdua. _Onii-chan_ menolak dibantu oleh pemerintah, dia tidak mau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena itu _onii-chan_ bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami. Aku percaya pada _onii-chan_, dia bisa melakukannya.

Karena otak-ku yang memadai, aku berhasil masuk ke Utairo Gakuen yang terdiri dari tiga gedung; SD, SMP, SMA—sekolah yang besar dan sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Utairo Gakuen selain terkenal dengan kemegahan fisiknya tapi juga terkenal dengan kemegahan hasil didikannya juga. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa masuk ke sekolah sebegini bagus. Tidak hanya mengandalkan kepintaran otak saja tentunya, aku juga belajar mati-matian. Dengan bantuan beasiswa penuh, aku sudah meringankan satu beban_ onii-chan_. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 12 dan berusia 18 tahun.

_Onii-chan_ dan aku selisih empat tahun. _Onii-chan_ juga kuliah dengan bantuan beasiswa penuh, jurusan biologi dan kerja sambilan mengajar biologi di suatu tempat kursus juga. Paling tidak kami bisa meringankan sedikit beban kami dalam bidang pendidikan. Aku tahu seberapa kerasnya dunia ini dan _onii-chan_ pasti sangat lelah. Selain belajar dan bekerja, dia juga berperan sebaik mungkin sebagai 'kakak', 'ayah' dan 'ibu' untukku. Aku sangat menyayangi_ onii-chan_, sangat.

Walaupun aku tahu dan seratus persen yakin kalau _onii-chan_ tidak akan mengijinkanku kerja sambilan, tapi aku diam-diam kerja sambilan. Toh peraturan sekolah juga tidak melarang murid-muridnya untuk kerja sambilan. Aku kerja sambilan di sebuah café sebagai pelayan, tentu saja café-nya juga kupilih dengan teliti, dan pilihanku adalah Essential Café. Menurut hasil survei-ku _onii-chan _tidak pernah memasuki Essential Café, entah karena tidak tertarik atau apa aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu menguntungkanku, karena gaji di sana lumayan besar.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan _onii-chan_-ku, ya? Seharusnya kalian sudah bisa menebak, sih. _Onii-chan_ku adalah Kamui Gakupo, mahasiswa yang jenius dan sangat populer di universitas-nya. Aku sangat mengagumi _onii-chan_ dalam berbagai sisi. Dari sisinya yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, dari sisinya yang dewasa dan bisa diandalkan, dari sisinya yang penyayang dan selalu membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya maupun dari sisinya yang tampan dengan surai violet lembut panjang dan dua iris biru kristal yang jernih.

Walaupun kakak beradik, tapi mungkin kami berdua tidak begitu identik. Aku memiliki surai panjang berwarna violet kemerahan dengan iris merah crimson yang menyala terang. Mungkin—atau memang kenyataannya kami jadi terlihat bertolak belakang. Aku sering memandangi diriku sendiri di depan cermin, terlebih menatapi iris merah crimson-ku yang menyala terang. Terkadang aku jadi sedikit takut karenanya, dan biasanya _onii-chan _akan menemukanku yang sedang ketakutan pada diriku sendiri dan dia akan membelai pelan kepalaku dan menghiburku sampai aku benar-benar tenang.

Aku senang berada di dekat _onii-chan_. Aku sangat sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan aku berharap aku bisa seperti ini terus selamanya.

* * *

"Aku Shion Kaiko, salam kenal!" seru gadis yang duduk di sebelahku tadi, gadis manis berambut biru manis. Dia tersenyum lebar—terlihat ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum agak canggung dan menyambut tangannya. "Kamui Gakuko, salam kenal Shion-_san_."

"Oh, aku lupa. Langsung panggil Kaiko saja, ya? Sebagai gantinya boleh aku panggil kamu Gakuko-_chan_?" ujarnya dengan ramah dan sedikit semangat.

Aku tidak banyak berpikir maupun bertanya, jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum lebih manis lagi. "Iya."

Dulu maupun sekarang sebenarnya aku selalu benci saat istirahat sekolah. Kenapa? Entahlah tapi rasanya jadi tertekan. Terlalu banyak murid yang berisik dan sedikit tempat tenang. Biasanya aku akan lari ke perpustakaan atau ke atap sekolah. Tapi untuk hari ini—atau tepatnya kali ini, sebelum aku berhasil menuju salah satu tempat favoritku itu aku sudah dicegat oleh Shion Kaiko. Mau tidak mau tentu saja aku harus meladeni-nya. Tidak buruk, aku bisa mendapatkan teman. Semoga saja.

"_Nee_, Gakuko-_chan_ mau ke atap sekolah?" tanya Kaiko.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Entah aku harus senang atau justru keterbalikannya. Anak ini memiliki tempat favorit yang sama denganku.

"Iya, aku mau."

Apapun deh.

Selama perjalanan ke atap sekolah dan bahkan ketika sudah berada di atap sekolahpun Kaiko masih terus berceloteh tentang Utairo Gakuen. Yah, tidak salah sih membanggakan sekolah sendiri, toh aku juga senang mendengar cerita dan cara dia menceritakannya. Kaiko terlihat sangat senang begitu melihat atap sekolah kosong dan tidak ada orang sedikitpun. Bukan hanya dia yang senang, aku juga sangat amat senang.

Aku berjalan mengitari atap sekolah mencari tempat yang nyaman. Kaiko menunggu di tempat pilihannya—dia memilih tempat dengan sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok yang cukup kukenal walau belum begitu familiar.

Tanpa kusadari, aku berhenti berjalan dan hanya terdiam, sedikit menahan nafas. Sosok bersurai merah jambu lembut yang tertiup angin dengan iris _azure_ jernih yang menatap kosong ke langit. Megurine-_sensei_ bersandar pada pagar pembatas, masih menatap kosong ke arah langit. Aku tidak bersuara sedikitpun, dan setelah kuperhatikan dia memakai headset. Mungkin volume-nya besar jadi dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi antara mau kembali dan tidak. Ada yang ingin kuketahui tentang Megurine-_sensei_, entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Hei, kaki-ku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa kemanapun. Kemudian aku kembali menatapi Megurine-_sensei_, dan satu hal yang kusadari dan itu membuatku tercekat.

Dari iris _azure_-nya yang jernih mengalir pelan kristal yang sama jernihnya.

Begitu tersadar aku langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Kaiko, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Tadi di kelas Megurine-_sensei_ benar-benar terlihat dewasa dan tegas, tapi sekarang... Apa aku baru saja melihat sisinya yang lain?

"Oh, Gakuko-_chan_! Sudah menemukan tempatmu?"

Aku menggeleng dan duduk di sebelah Kaiko, membuka kotak _bento_-ku dan mulai makan. "Belum... belum. Aku makan di sini saja dulu," sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum walau mungkin masih terlihat kaku.

"_Sou_... Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh," tanya Kaiko lagi.

"Eh? Masa?" tanyaku balik.

Kaiko mengangguk mantap. "Ya, terlihat sangat aneh. Apa ada yang terjadi?

Aku menggeleng lagi, sedikit lebih pelan. "Tidak ada... Tidak ada hal yang terjadi...," gumamku—mungkin, tambahku dalam hati.

Aku lalu melihat ke arah samping untuk menghindari tatapan Kaiko yang sangat menyelidik. Dan aku berharap aku tidak menoleh tadinya. Aku menangkap sosok Megurine-_sensei _yang berjalan menuju pintu atap, masih dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Aku ingin memanggilnya, mengajaknya makan siang bersama—toh dia juga membawa-bawa kotak _bento_.

Tapi apa aku benar kalau aku memanggilnya? Bagaimana kalau dia baru saja mengalami hal menyedihkan karena itu dia menyendiri?

_"Gakuko, ayo kita main! Kenapa di rumah terus, sih!? Kau ingin mengurung diri selamanya di sana!?"_

Tapi apakah menyendiri terus itu juga baik?

_"Aku tahu kau sangat terpukul dan ingin menyendiri, tapi kau salah. Kau ingin menghapus rasa kehilanganmu itu dengan menyendiri, kan?"_

Aku mulai bangkit berdiri.

_"Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan membuatmu lebih merasa kehilangan?"_

Tidak ada yang boleh sendirian saja.

"Megurine-_sensei_!" panggilku dengan suara sekeras yang kubisa. Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar memanggilnya. Aku tidak percaya aku sebodoh itu! Dia memakai headset dan dia tidak mungkin mendengarmu, Gakuko!

Sejenak, aku hampir putus asa. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah, Megurine-_sensei_ menoleh padaku. Aku hampir tidak percaya, apalagi dia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku dan Kaiko! Kaiko tampak kaget tapi kemudian dia melirik nakal ke arahku.

"Begitu, toh...," gumamnya dengan senyum nakal ke arahku.

Belum sempat aku bertanya pada Kaiko apa maksudnya, Megurine-_sensei_ sudah bertanya padaku duluan.

"Ada apa, Kamui-_san_?"

Aku agak gugup menghadapinya, dan mungkin itu membuatku terlihat aneh. Wajahku mulai memerah. "E-eh... A-anu, kupikir... bagaimana kalau Megurine-_sensei_ makan siang bersama kami...?"

Megurine-_sensei_ tampak agak kaget dengan pernyataan yang lebih ke pertanyaan dariku, dia kemudian seperti berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan duduk di antara aku dan Kaiko.

"Boleh, terimakasih atas ajakannya," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum lega, dan semakin lama senyum itu semakin lebar. Mungkin ini 'senyum'-ku yang pertama di lingkungan baruku ini.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

* * *

.

.

"_Tadaima_!"

Aku langsung melepas sepatu-ku dan masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Barusan telingaku yang salah atau memang _onii-chan_ tidak menjawabku? Aku melirik arloji-ku, pukul setengah delapan. Seharusnya hari ini pukul setengah enam sore _onii-chan_ sudah pulang. Apa dia mampir ke tempat lain dulu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. _Onii-chan_ bukan tipe yang suka mampir-mampir.

Aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga dengan terburu-buru dan mendapati _onii-chan_ sedang duduk di sofa dengan tenangnya. Hampir aku berteriak karena kesal sudah membuatku cemas, tapi segera kuurungkan niatku itu begitu menyadari kalau _onii-chan_ memegang sebuah surat. Dan raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Surat apa? Dari siapa? Bukan dari universitas-nya, kan? _Onii-chan_ tidak di _drop out_, kan?

"_Onii-chan_... _Daijoubu desuka_?" tanyaku kemudian mendekati _onii-chan_.

_Onii-chan_ langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke arahku, dia tersenyum. Tapi di mataku itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti senyuman. Aku mengernyitkan keningku ketika _onii-chan _langsung menyembunyikan surat yang dia pegang itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hanya satu hal yang aku tahu.

Ada yang _onii-chan_ berusaha sembunyikan dariku.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Surat apa itu?"

_Onii-chan_ hanya tertawa kecil, sangat kaku. "Bukan surat apa-apa, sungguh... Daripada itu apa Gakuko sudah lapar? Kalau sudah, _onii-chan_ juga sudah memasakkan kare untukmu."

Oh, astaga, dia kira aku masih anak berusia 5 tahun?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, surat apa itu?" Aku kembali bertanya dan kali ini berusaha meraih surat itu dari _onii-chan_.

_Onii-chan_ langsung mengangkat surat itu tinggi-tinggi agar aku tidak dapat meraihnya. Oh, sial.

"Aku serius, surat apa itu?! Oh, jangan bercanda _Onii-chan_! Perlihatkan padaku!" Aku tetap bersikeras, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meraih surat itu.

_Onii-chan_ masih menjauhkan surat itu dariku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku celana-nya—dan saku celana itu diresleting karena memang ada resletingnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal dan mengikuti_ onii-chan_ karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. _Onii-chan_ menyiapkan makan malam dan aku terus mengekori-nya.

"Jadi... apa yang kau inginkan, Gakuko?" tanya _onii-chan_ pada akhirnya sambil menghela nafas tipis.

Aku menatap _onii-chan _dengan tajam. "Tentu saja suratnya, aku serius ingin melihat suratnya! Beritahu _clue_-nya saja!"

_Onii-chan_ memutar bola matanya dengan cepat dan kembali mendesah. Dia lalu meraih kepalaku dan mencium keningku dengan lembut, membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Dan jauh lebih nyaman. Aku langsung diam dan menurut, _onii-chan_ lalu memelukku dengan lembut. Dia membelai kepalaku dengan lembut sementara tangannya yang satunya tetap memelukku dengan lembut.

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu khawatir... Itu bukan surat _drop out_ atau semacamnya, kehidupan kita tidak akan berubah. Jadi kau jangan khawatir, oke? Aku menyayangimu," ujar_ onii-chan_ akhirnya dengan lembut, nada suaranya yang berat dan merdu membuatku semakin tenang.

"_Un_... _Wakatta_...," aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku membalas pelukan_ onii-chan_, dan rasanya benar-benar membuatku tenteram kalau begini terus. Aku memeluk _onii-chan_ dan _onii-chan_ memelukku, kami tidak akan berubah, kan? Selamanya seperti ini terus, aku merasa aman dan nyaman...

"Aku juga sayang _onii-chan_, sangat sayang...," aku menggumam pelan dan mempererat pelukanku. "Selamanya seperti ini—"

Kemudian aku tersadar. Satu hal yang membuatku tersadar sekaligus takut.

Kami saudara kandung. Tidak akan selamanya berpelukan begini, kan?

Ada saatnya kami harus melepaskan pelukan ini.

Ada saatnya kami harus berjalan di jalan kami masing-masing.

Pelukan seperti ini tidak mungkin selamanya.

Aku tidak mau.

Aku takut.

"—jangan pergi, ya... _Onii-chan_..."

Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini

* * *

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku—dan kurasa aku yang paling cepat. Aku ingin ke atas atap dulu, menenangkan diri dari keramaian. Aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan merapihkan mejaku.

"_Nee_, mau pulang bersama, Gakuko-_chan_?" ajak Kaiko yang hampir selesai membereskan barang-barangnya juga.

Aku tersenyum sedikit menyesal dan menggeleng pelan. "_Sumimasen_... Tapi aku belum mau pulang, aku ingin menenangkan diri di atap sekolah dulu," tolakku sehalus mungkin.

"Eh?" Kaiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menenangkan diri? Gakuko-_chan_ kenapa memangnya?" Kali ini, nada suara Kaiko terdengar lebih cemas. Raut wajahnya juga menunjukkan demikian.

"E-eh... Tidak apa-apa, hanya terbiasa begitu saja, sungguh! Aku... Terkadang aku menyukai keheningan dan kesendirian, untuk melepas beban pikiran yang tidak perlu," ujarku dengan cepat, takut Kaiko salah paham.

Raut wajah Kaiko masih terlihat cemas dan tegang, tapi kemudian perlahan-lahan dia terlihat sedikit lebih rileks. "_Hontou ni_...?"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. "_Un_._ Mochiron_."

Kaiko menghela nafas lega walau tidak begitu kentara. "_Soukka_... Kalau begitu hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya. Aku pulang duluan," ujarnya kemudian keluar kelas.

"_Ha'i_! _Mata ashita_ Kaiko!" seruku sebelum Kaiko benar-benar keluar kelas.

Kaiko menengok ke belakang sebentar, tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian dia benar-benar pulang. Aku juga segera menuju ke atap, menuju tempat favoritku. Kalau perpustakaan aku juga suka, tapi biasanya itu akan menjadi pilihan ke dua kalau hari sedang hujan atau cuaca terlalu panas. Karena kalau di atap langitnya terbuka, angin berhembus denan leluasa, membuatku nyaman.

Seolah seluruh beban hidupku ikut terbang terbawa angin.

KLEK.

Aku membuka pintu atap perlahan, maju beberapa langkah lagi lalu menutup pintu menuju atap. Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Aku memutar tubuhku dan membiarkan punggungku bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Sejuk. Musim gugur memang menyenangkan buatku.

Walau kedengarannya agak kejam. Kenapa? Coba saja lihat pohon _maple_ di musim gugur. Terlihat cantik dan menawan, kan? Tapi hanya ketika mereka berguguran dan mendekati kematian. Singkat kata, beberapa hal di musim gugur dan mungkin juga memang di dunia ini baru terlihat indah kalau sudah 'gugur'.

"_Kirei_...," gumamku sambil menatap langit berawan yang berwarna biru lembut.

Aku tersenyum senang kemudian duduk menekuk lutut, masih bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Aku mengeluarkan iPhone-ku dan memasang headset. Jemari-jemariku bergerak lincah di atas layar memilih lagu yang cocok untuk suasana hatiku. Kemudian jariku berhenti di kolom lagu yang berjudul '_Romeo and Cinderella_' yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi yang terkenal itu, Hatsune Miku.

'_Romeo and Cinderella_', lagu Miku-_chan_ pertama yang kudengar sekaligus lagu pertama dari grup band Vocaloid yang kudengar. Aku suka suara Miku-_chan_ yang unik, dan aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kalinya mendengarnya dari lagu '_Romeo and Cinderella_' ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu '_Romeo and Cinderella_'.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Ah... Rasanya benar-benar damai. Semuanya seperti terbang begitu saja. Aku seperti melayang. Rasa takut itu tiba-tiba kembali menghantuiku, menyerangku dari segala arah.

Aku tidak ingin berpisah.

SET.

Eh...?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan begitu merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipiku, dan aku yakin itu adalah jari seseorang. Dikuasai oleh rasa takut, hanya ada satu sosok yang berada terus di benakku.

"_Onii-chan_?"

Mulutku terasa kelu begitu sepasang iris _azure_ yang kudapati di hadapanku. Bukan iris biru kristal yang kurindukan.

"Eh... Maaf menganggumu, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa," ujar Megurine-_sensei_ yang langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak kok, sama sekali tidak! Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak merasa diganggu," aku berusaha tersenyum dan tidak ingin Megurine-_sensei_ salah paham.

Megurine-_sensei_ membalas senyumanku dan tampak lega, kemudian dia bersandar dan menaruh tangannya yang dilipat di depan dadanya di atas pagar pembatas. Matanya menatap sedikit kosong ke arah langit. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, teringat suatu hal.

Teringat saat Megurine-_sensei_ menangis saat makan siang kemarin. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak bertanya, tapi aku ingin sekali tahu. Di sisi lain menyuruhku agar tetap diam, tapi di sisi lain menyarankan agar lebih baik aku menanyakannya.

Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya menatapi Megurine-_sensei _selama beberapa menit tanpa berkata apapun. Megurine-_sensei_ yang akhirnya sadar kalau diperhatikan sedari tadi melirik ke arahku dan tampak keheranan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? A-anu... Itu...," aku gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Megurine-_sensei_. Apa aku akan menjawab 'tidak apa-apa'? Tapi aku ingin bertanya!

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah," ujar Megurine-_sensei_ lagi.

Tubuhku menegang dan jantungku berdetak jadi lebih cepat. Aku menarik nafas panjang, menahannya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Oke, kau bisa melakukannya Gakuko... Toh dia sendiri yang bilang dia tidak akan marah.

Aku mendongak sedikit memberanikan diri menatap Megurine-sensei. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. "_N-nee_..., sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf dulu,_ sumimasen_!" Aku berkata sedikit tercekat kemudian membungkuk. "S-se-sebenarnya kemarin siang... S-saya melihat Megurine-_sensei_ mengeluarkan air mata kemarin siang... Sebelum saya mengajak makan siang, jadi—"

"Oh, kau memikirkan hal itu, ya?" Megurine-_sensei_ menyela perkataanku dengan tertawa kecil. "Lucu sekali! Itu karena mataku kemasukan debu."

Aku menatap Megurine-_sensei_ dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi... "Kurasa lebih baik kalau Megurine-_sensei_ menceritakannya agar beban Megurine-_sensei_ tidak terlalu berat."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?"

"Hah?"

GASP!

Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku begitu sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan. Wajahku memucat dan tubuhku menegang, aku benar-benar lancang! Aku bahkan tidak tahu Megurine-_sensei_ berbohong atau tidak soal dia kelilipan atau tidak tapi aku malah berkata begitu!? Astaga kau benar-benar, Kamui Gakuko! Aku memaki-maki diriku sendiri.

"_Su-sumimasen_! Sa-saya tidak bermaksud, saya—saya minta maaf! Saya entah kenapa langsung berkata seperti itu!" Aku langsung berkata dengan panik dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

Tanganku gemetar, begitu halnya dengan kakiku. "Sa-saya tidak seharusnya menanyakannya, apalagi saya masih murid baru yang baru datang kemarin, saya—saya—saya—"

"Hee... _Daijoubu desu yo_, Gakuko-_chan,_" sela Megurine-_sensei_ dengan nada suara yang familiar di telingaku, membuat nafasku terhenti sekaligus bulu kudukku berdiri. Megurine-sensei membelai pelan kepalaku, dan aku tahu benar rasanya ini seperti saat-saat seperti apa. "Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_ tidak marah kok. Oh ya, _Sensei_ boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu langsung?"

Aku mulai lebih tenang, lalu berdiri tegak lagi dan menatap Megurine-_sensei_ perlahan-lahan. Aku mengangguk pelan. Megurine-_sensei _tersenyum lembut lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Aku menyentuh kepalaku yang barusan dibelai perlahan-lahan.

'_Mirip onii-chan...,_' batinku.

Megurine-_sensei_ menghela nafas panjang. "Yah... Kurasa aku bisa menceritakannya padamu," ujar Megurine-_sensei_ tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, saya kan masih—"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak peduli murid baru atau lama, yang kulihat adalah bisa dipercaya atau tidak."

Aku menatap Megurine-_sensei_ dengan hati-hati, lalu berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arahnya. Megurine-_sensei_ melirik sedikit ke arahku, lalu tersenyum pahit. Aku sedikit tertegun.

"Aku punya kakak perempuan, namanya Megurine Luka. Dia gadis yang baik, menyenangkan, dan dewasa. Tapi terkadang memang suka cari perhatian sih," dia tertawa sedikit dipaksakan di kalimat terkahirnya. Dia menarik nafas sedikit, lalu kembali berkata, "aku menyayanginya, sangat. Dia kakakku satu-satunya dan aku adalah adiknya satu-satunya, kami tidak akan pernah terpisah dan akan selalu bersama selamanya, itulah pemikiranku saat itu."

Aku terpaku. Dia sama, Megurine-_sensei_ sama denganku? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apakah akhirnya kakaknya menikah dengan orang lain? Mataku mulai membulat sempurna dan tanganku mendingin.

"Tapi aku seharusnya sudah tahu sejak awal, kakak dan adik tidak akan pernah bisa bersama terus selamanya."

Jangan, jangan diteruskan. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan!

_Kami saudara kandung. Tidak akan selamanya berpelukan begini, kan?_

Aku ingin meminta Megurine-sensei untuk menghentikan ceritanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Lidahku kelu sekali.

"Takdir memang kejam."

_Ada saatnya kami harus melepaskan pelukan ini._

"Megurine-_sensei_..."

"Dia pergi begitu saja karena kecelakaan."

**DEG**!

Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Aku tahu benar perasaan semacam itu. Aku yang baru takut akan kehilangan saja sudah begini, apalagi Megurine-_sensei_ yang sudah mengalaminya secara langsung?

"Maaf mengingatkan..., aku turut berduka cita...," kataku lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, sedikit lebih lega rasanya setelah berbagis sedikit," ujar Megurine-_sensei_.

Tapi perasaan kehilangan itu... sangat menyakitkan. Sebisa mungkin tidak ingin diingat.

Kan... _Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_? Takdir memang kejam. Kenapa orang-orang harus meninggal karena...

"Sudahlah, akan kuantar kau pulang," kata Megurine-_sensei_ lagi, membuyarkan pikiranku yang hampir melayang pada _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_.

"Tidak usah," sergahku, berusaha tersenyum, "aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan. Kecelakaan sering terjadi, oke?" Megurine-_sensei_ tetap bersikeras.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah... maaf merepotkan."

...Kecelakaan. Karena hal itu banyak orang bersedih dan kehilangan, termasuk aku, _onii-chan_, dan Megurine-_sensei_.. Semoga aku dan _onii-chan _tidak akan terpisah oleh yang namanya kecelakaan itu, Amin.

* * *

.

.

"Rasanya seperti kunjungan wali kelas yang mendadak, ya?" tanya Megurine-_sensei _begitu sampai di rumahku setengah tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli. "Mungkin, jadwalnya dipercepat!" Aku berusaha ikut melucu walau aku tidak yakin berhasil atau tidak. Aku menyuguhkan segelas the pada Megurine-_sensei_.

"Orangtuamu... bekerja?" Megurine-_sensei_ kembali bertanya, meraih secangkir the itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Tanpa gula sedikitpun.

"Ehm? Ah, _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ sudah tidak ada," aku menjawab dengan pelan, "aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan _onii-chan_ dan _onii-chan_ yang bekerja."

"Oh, maaf, aku turut berduka cita," Megurine-_sensei_ tampak bersalah.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, dengan begini kita impas,_ Sensei_. Lagipula masih ada _onii-chan_, kok."

"Hem... Benar juga, sih... Kau sangat menyayangi _onii-chan_mu?"

Aku mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya! Aku sangat sayang pada _ani-chan_! Dia sudah seperti ayah, ibu, sekaligus kakak laki-laki buatku, dia segalanya buatku."

"Hahahaha," Megurine-_sensei _tertawa, tapi aku tahu itu tertawa karena dia ikut senang—mungkin. "Siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo," jawabku dengan cepat.

"Kamui... Gakupo...?" ulang Megurine-_sensei _dengan suara tercekat, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget. Aku jadi agak bingung.

"Iya, ada apa _Sensei_?" tanyaku.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Megurine-_sensei_ dengan segera, dia tertawa agak kaku. "Kalau begitu, _Sensei_ pulang duluan ya, baru ingat kalau masih ada kerjaan." Kemudian Megurine-_sensei_ bangkit berdiri dan meraih tas-nya.

"Aku antar sampai pintu depan," ujarku yang langsung ikut berdiri dan berjalan di sebelah Megurine-_sensei_.

Megurine-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum—dan masih terlihat kaku di mataku—kemudian membuka pintu rumah. "Sampai besok, Gakuko-_chan_," katanya.

"Sampai besok, Megurine-_sensei_," balasku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Megurine-_sensei_ membalasnya, kemudian dia menutup pintu rumah perlahan. Aku mendesah pelan, mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Aku tahu ada yang _onii-chan_ sembunyikan dariku.

Tapi aku tidak tahu—

—tentang apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini.

Perasaan ini terlalu menganggu, aku terlalu takut.

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti akan lenyap.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : yochu~! Racchi akan berjuang untuk chapter selanjutnya! Tapi tentu saja sebelumnya itu tergantung hits fic ini =x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Cancer_ pankreas stadium 4. Keadaannya memang tidak baik, tapi melihat kondisi pasien yang masih bisa berdiri rasanya masih ada harapan. Walaupun yang kita hadapi selain penyakit juga adalah waktu."

Apa... itu...?

"Pasien masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan, masih gagah. Kemungkinan besar karena masih muda dan tubuhnya memang kuat, tapi... Kalau tidak segera juga tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Hei, siapa yang sakit?

"Harus banyak istirahat dan harapan saat ini adalah _cryo_."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seseorang tolong beritahu aku!

"Kalau memang sudah _cryo_ tapi kondisi belum juga membaik..."

Apakah ini tentang kematian lagi? Jangan! Aku tidak mau dengar!

"Berarti memang itulah kehendak-Nya."

**HENTIKAN**!

"Gakuko."

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mendapati wajah _onii-chan_ tepat di hadapanku. Nafasku saling memburu dan seluruh tubuhku berkeringat. Tanganku gemetar. Apa itu barusan...? Apa aku bermimpi...? Kalau begitu ini sudah dunia nyata? Aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun, entah memang karena tidak bisa atau tidak mau.

"Gakuko, kau baik-baik saja?" _Onii-chan_ kembali bertanya, dia lalu duduk di sebelahku dan menyentuh keningku. "Kau tidak demam."

Aku mengangguk pelan setelah berdiam beberapa lama. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Sedikit lebih lega. Aku meraih tangan _onii-chan_ dan menggenggamnya perlahan.

"_Nee_..., ini bukan mimpi lagi, kan _Onii-chan_?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih.

_Onii-chan_ menatapku dengan lembut dan tersenyum, dia lalu membungkuk dan mencium keningku perlahan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan memeluk leher _onii-chan_ erat-erat, aku masih merasa takut.

"Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk? Tenang, ini bukan mimpi kok," hibur _onii-chan_ dengan suaranya yang menenangkan.

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Aku bermimpi mengerikan..."

"Benarkah? Mimpi apa?"

Aku memeluk _onii-chan_ lebih erat lagi. "Kematian... Aku mimpi akan ada orang yang mati... Aku takut...," jawabku lirih. "Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi orang itu sakit... Ada orang yang sepertinya dokter, dia bilang kalau nyawa orang itu masih bisa diselamatkan tapi harus berpacu dengan waktu..."

_Onii-chan_ terdiam, kemudian dia memelukku dengan lembut dan menenangkanku. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa..." _onii-chan_ berkata dengan lembut, "itu hanya mimpi, sekarang kau sudah bangun, oke? Orang itu pasti memang butuh pertolongan, dan dia pasti senang karena bisa kau mimpikan. Nah, lebih baik kau cepat ganti baju oke? Walaupun hari ini libur tapi bukan berarti boleh bermalas-malasan."_ Onii-chan_ melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Iya, terimakasih, _onii-chan_."

Begitu _onii-chan_ keluar kamar aku segera bangkit dari ranjang dan ganti baju. Setelah bersiap-siap, seperti biasa aku menatapi diriku di depan cermin. Rambut violet kemerahan diikat _ponytail style_ dan iris merah crimson yang menyala terang. Aku menghela nafas tipis, bagaimanapun inilah diriku. Aku meraih agenda pribadi-ku dan menatapinya. Hari ini sekolah libur dan itu artinya aku bisa ke tempat kerja lebih awal.

Aku mengambil tas-ku dan keluar kamar lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Aku mencari _onii-chan_ untuk pamit tapi sepertinya_ onii-chan_ sudah pergi duluan. Dia sudah tidak ada di rumah. Yah, sudahlah, toh jadi _onii-chan_ juga tidak akan bertanya-tanya ke mana aku akan pergi. Aman.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumah dan memastikan kompor maupun air keran sudah mati aku segera berlari menuju tempat kerjaku. Tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya. Hanya dalam waktu sekitar sepuluh menit aku sudah sampai.

KLINING

"_Ohayou_, Gakuko-_chan_," sapa Lenka ramah—dia adalah pemilik Essential Café ini.

"_Ohayou_ Lenka-_chan_," balasku kemudian masuk ke ruang ganti.

Aku menuju loker-ku dan mengganti bajuku dengan seragam maid-ku, tidak lupa mengubah sedikit tata rambutku untuk berjaga-jaga. Pokoknya tetap berjaga-jaga, sebisa mungkin terlihat berbeda. Aku menyanggul rambutku kemudian memakai bando maid-ku, setelah itu siap untuk bekerja.

Semuanya lancar.

Lancar.

Masih lancar.

Lancar.

Lan—

"Tolong meja nomor dua," seru salah satu rekanku tiba-tiba kemudian pergi dan melayani pelanggan yang lain. Cafe sedang ramai saat ini.

Aku langsung menuju meja nomor dua dan langkahku langsung terhenti begitu melihat siapa tamu itu.

_Onii-chan_.

Aku langsung menutupi _name tag_-ku dengan papan untuk membawa pesanan yang kubawa. Oke, tenang, Gakuko, tenang... Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berdehem beberapa kali untuk mengubah suaraku sedikit.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu...?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin berbeda.

_Onii-chan_ tetap pada posisi semula—siku-nya bertumpu di meja dan tangannya menopang kepalanya. Terlihat sangat lelah. Sudah kuduga. Bahkan wajahnya-pun berkeringat sebegitu banyaknya. Tunggu... hari ini dia tidak kuliah?

"Teh manis hangat...," jawabnya dengan suara hampir tidak terdengar.

"Baik, mohon ditunggu," aku segera pergi dan mengambil pesanannya. Walaupun memang bagus dia tidak sadar ini aku, tapi rasanya _onii-chan _memang tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dan kenapa dia tidak sedikitpun menyadari kalau ini AKU? _Onii-chan _tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, dia kenapa-kenapa, aku tahu itu. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Aku hendak melirik ke belakang, sebelum aku mendengar—

**BRUUK**!

—suara itu.

Suasana café mendadak menjadi ramai. Aku mulai menahan nafasku. Kuhentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang dengan hati-hati. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak begitu melihat _onii-chan_ terjatuh meringkuk ke lantai, muntah-muntah, kemudian pingsan.

Wajahku memucat dan sekujur tubuhku terasa masam. Aku langsung berlari menuju _onii-chan_ sambil menelepon ambulans.

"**ONII-CHAN**!"

Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi?! Tuhan, tolong jangan apa-apakan _onii-chan_...

Hanya _onii-chan_ satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini.

* * *

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan duduk meringkuk, gemetar. Wajah _onii-chan_ pucat, dan aku bahkan sudah tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Begitu sampai di rumah sakit_ onii-chan_ langsung dilarikan ke UGD, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi. 'Kenapa', hanya itu pertanyaanku, KENAPA? Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi aku tahu kalau _onii-chan_ pasti sakit.

Kenapa dia tidak cerita? Kenapa dia diam saja? Apakah surat itu juga ada hubungan dengan penyakitnya, karena itu _onii-chan_ menyembunyikannya dariku? Surat... Ya, di mana _onii-chan_ menyembunyikan surat itu?

"Anda keluarganya?" Suara dokter memecah lamunanku, aku langsung berdiri dan mengangguk lemah.

"Anda sudah boleh menemui Kamui-_san_," lanjut dokter itu.

"A-anu... Kakak saya...?"

Raut wajah dokter itu berubah, dia sedikit menunduk. "Apakah... Kamui-_san_ tidak menceritakan apapun?"

Jantungku terasa copot begitu mendengar pertanyaan dokter. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan menahan nafasku.

Dokter itu mendesah pelan. "Kukira ia sudah memberitahumu. Kamui-_san_ adalah pasien saya, dia terkena _cancer_ pankreas stadium 4. Seharusnya hari ini dia datang untuk _cryo_, pukul sepuluh—sekarang ini. Tapi tidak saya sangka dia datang dalam kondisi begitu," dokter itu menjelaskan, "nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan, melihat kondisi pasien yang masih bisa berjalan dan bisa dibilang masih gagah. Tapi tetap saja, level ini sudah bukan level baik lagi. Yang menjadi lawan kita juga adalah waktu."

"..." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Selain itu, aku juga tidak tahu apa itu _cryo_.

"Tapi tidak apa, sekarang jadwal saya sudah ada untuk kakak Anda, saya sudah pernah mendapat kasus serupa beberapa kali dan syukurlah semuanya berhasil saya selamatkan."

"_Cryo_ itu... apa? Saya kira _cancer_ pankreas tidak bisa diselamatkan, kakak temannya teman saya ada yang terkena _cancer_ pankreas, operasi kemudian meninggal," aku berkata lirih, aku tidak ingin pesimis tapi aku takut.

"Oh, itu. Saya pernah mendengar kabarnya, tapi saya memang lupa siapa pasiennya. Dokter Jerman itu mengoperasi kakak teman-nya temanmu dengan memotong pankreas yang terkena _cancer_. Pankreas tidak boleh dipotong, sekecil apapun, itu biologi dasar. Mungkin dokter Jerman itu tidak membaca biologi dasar," kata dokter itu lagi. "Cryo adalah metode penyembuhan yang menggunakan sinar radiasi nuklir. Anda memang tidak salah kalau cemas, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Sekalipun kondisinya seperti ini, kita masih ada harapan. Semoga Tuhan juga berkenan."

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian berkata, "kalau begitu saya permisi."

Nuklir...? Radiasi nuklir—hal berbahaya seperti ternyata bisa jadi bahan untuk pengobatan juga. Aneh. Aku hanya kembali mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat _onii-chan_. _Onii-chan _sudah bangun, dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum—lemah. Aku langsung berlari kemudian duduk di sebelah _onii-chan_, memeluknya perlahan.

"_Onii-chan wa baka_!" rutukku sambil menahan air mataku, "kenapa sama sekali tidak cerita!? Surat itu—bahkan mimpi-ku—"

Ya, mimpi-ku... Mimpi itu sudah memberitahuku, sudah menjadi petunjuk... Seandainya aku bisa berpikir lebih cepat dan mengurutkan semuanya, mengaitkan semuanya... Seandainya aku memiliki 'dugaan'...

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau khawatir, Gakuko," ucap _onii-chan_ dengan lembut dan membelai pelan kepalaku. Membuat air mataku langsung berjatuhan. Kugigit lidahku kuat-kuat agar tidak meraung-raung.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kelembutan ini.

"Tapi kau sudah dengar sendiri, kan dari dokter? Aku bisa sembuh, masih ada harapan. Karena itu aku diam saja, karena aku yakin aku pasti sembuh," kata _onii-chan_ lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya menatap _onii-chan_ dengan wajah berurai air mata, menahan diri agar tidak menangis lebih dari ini. "Ya..."

Aku ingin percaya, aku ingin percaya kalau _onii-chan_ akan sembuh. Pasti. _Onii-chan _pasti akan sembuh.

_Onii-chan _harus sembuh!

"_Ganbatte ne_, _Onii-chan_," aku berusaha menyemangati _onii-chan_. Dan diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

* * *

Aku tidak sanggup menceritakan apapun pada siapapun tentang _onii-chan_, bahkan pada Kaiko sekalipun. Aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya. _Cancer_ pankreas belum ada obatnya, aku mengetahuinya saat kemarin aku mencari tahu tentang cancer pankreas di perpustakaan. Satu-satunya jalan hanya _cryo_—setelah aku menginterogasi dokter onii-chan yang kemarin, karena kemoterapi pun tidak akan berguna. Tapi resikonya pun besar, cryo belum diakui oleh WHO dan baru ada di dua negara, Jepang dan Cina. Singkat kata ini seperti uji coba namun banyak yang berhasil.

Aku mendesah pelan, mendongak ke atas menatap langit biru yang mulai kemerahan. Di atap sekolah mungkin memang yang terbaik. _Onii-chan_ masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Setelah menanyai dokter kemarin aku juga tahu kalau _cancer_ pankreas _onii-chan_ sudah stadium 4. _Tumor marker_-nya sudah naik tiga kali lipat dari pertama kali _onii-chan_ mengetahui dia ada _cancer_ pankreas. _Cancer_ pankreas adalah _cancer_ yang paling mematikan, pengobatannya baru ditemukan akhir-akhir ini. Sebagian besar dengan kemoterapi—walaupun tidak ada perkembangan dan sebagiannya lagi yang sudah tahu, dengan _cryo_. _Cancer _pankreas _onii-chan_ juga sudah menyerang hati dan mendorong lambungnya, hingga dia terkena _maag_. Payah...kenapa aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau akhir-akhir ini _onii-chan_ sering ke rumah sakit?

Tapi aku cukup lega onii-chan sudah tahu kalau apa yang harus dia lakukan dan tindakannya bukannya tepat tapi kuakui memang itu satu-satunya jalan. Sama sekali tidak bisa lambat. Penderita cancer pankreas hanya bisa bertahan selama 6 bulan dari hasil diagnosa. 6 bulan. Bukan waktu yang lama, karena itu kalau tidak segera diobati...

Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya muntah-muntah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lemas, aku tidak menyadari kalau dia bahkan menjadi jauh lebih kurus. Astaga, adik macam apa aku ini!? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa bahkan tentang satu-satunya keluarga dan orang terdekatku. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk dan menangis sekarang. Tuhan, kumohon... Aku sangat takut. Jangan ambil _onii-chan_, kumohon.

Bisa kurasakan cairan hangat mulai mengalir pelan di pipiku. Aku mempererat genggamanku pada kedua lenganku, tubuhku menggigil karena takut. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat dan mataku mendelik sempurna, membiarkan air mataku menetes dengan derasnya ke lantai atap.

"Gakuko... _chan_?"

Nafasku tertahan dan aku langsung menghapus air mataku secepat mungkin, mengatur nafasku dan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Aku tidak ingin Megurine-_sensei_ melihatku dalam keadaan begini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi sambil menepuk pelan pundakku, dia berjalan dengan cepat, ya...?

Aku mengangguk kecil dan masih menunduk, masih duduk meringkuk dan menggenggam kedua lenganku dengan erat.

"..."

Megurine-_sensei_ masih belum pergi...?

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," katanya lagi kemudian duduk di sampingku.

Aku menahan air mataku. Aku baik-baik saja, tapi _onii-chan _tidak baik-baik saja...

"Aku melihatmu di rumah sakit kemarin, mengunjungi kakakmu...?"

Aku terhenyak begitu mendengar ucapan Megurine-_sensei_ dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku kaget ternyata kau adik Gakupo," Megurine-_sensei _kembali berbicara, mendesah dan suaranya terdegar berat dan kelam, "aku terus berpikir sejak saat itu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau sampai mengetahui Gakupo sakit. Dari wajahmu saat itu, kuduga kau belum tahu kalau kakakmu sakit, dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

"_Onii-chan_... memberitahumu?" Aku bertanya dengan suara bindeng.

Megurine-_sensei_ terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menggeleng. "Dia temanku. Aku melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit saat aku selesai berobat juga. Mungkin tepatnya aku memergokinya."

"Oh..." Ternyata mereka teman. Aku menatap Megurine-_sensei_ sebentar. "_Sensei_ sakit apa?"

"Hanya operasi amandel, kok," jawabnya pelan kemudian tiduran di atas lantai.

Aku kembali mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap langit. Kami berdua terdiam. Tak ada yang bicara lagi. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan dan menakutkan.

"Gakupo pasti sembuh."

Hanya angin yang berhembus.

"Aku yakin."

Udaranya dingin dan menusuk.

Bahkan burung-burung pun terdiam. Tapi aku tak akan diam.

"Aku tahu _onii-chan _pasti akan sembuh," aku berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

* * *

Sudah sebulan setelah_ onii-chan _di-_cryo_. Kata dokter _tumor marker_-nya akan mati satu bulan setelah di-_cryo_. Aku datang ke rumah sakit dan menemui dokter untuk menanyakan perkembangan_ onii-chan_.

"Bagaimana keadaan _onii-chan_?"

"_Tumor marker_-nya mengecil, dia sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kalau sekarang ada harapan yang lebih besar untuk Kamui-_san_ bisa bertahan. Bahkan kemungkinan _tumor marker_-nya nol pun ada."

Aku tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Terimakasih banyak, Tuhan.

_'Seandainya saja aku bisa berterimakasih begitu'_

Entah kenapa pikiran semacam itu terlintas di benakku.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: untuk chapter 2 sampai di sini dulu, apa kah terlalu singkat? Maaf kalau iya, tapi syukurlah kalau tidak. Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Arigatou gozaimasu Nekuro Yamikawa, DeidaraKatsu05, Kagane Mikasa-san, Yami no Ryou, Okumura Lin yang sudah me-review dan membangkitkan semangat saya walau sebenarnya semangat saya bangkit karena lagu Database #DiGulungLaluDiLempar. Yochu, hajimaru yo!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kudengar Gakupo sudah jauh lebih baik, ya?"

"Begitulah, dokter juga bilang kalau dengan begini harapan _ani-chan_ untuk bisa terus hidup lebih besar," jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis—tapi jelas aku sangat senang dengan keadaan sekarang ini. "Sebulan setelah di-_cryo_ tampaknya _ani-chan_ benar-benar sudah membaik, aku benar-benar bersyukur nyawa-nya masih bisa diselamatkan. Dan beruntung _ani-chan_ langsung tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kata dokternya, kemoterapi pun tidak akan berguna."

"Begitu, yah..., dia kuliah jurusan biologi dan bahkan kerja sambilan jadi guru sih. Daripada itu, aku turut senang," Megurine-_sensei_ menimpali.

Aku menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas, angin berhembus perlahan dan walau dingin, aku tetap suka berada di atas atap begini.

"_Nee_, Megurine-_sens_—"

"Ah, aku lupa. Panggil 'Luki' saja kalau sedang berdua begini, aku tidak enak sebenarnya kalau dipanggil 'Megurine-_sensei_'," sela Megurine-_sensei_—Luki.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Tidak enak? Kenapa? Tapi rasanya tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua langsung dengan sebutan nama, apalagi orang itu guru-ku," komentar-ku.

"Haha, khusus kalau sedang sendiri begini dan khusus untukmu, lagipula sekarang sudah diluar jam belajar, kita bukan 'guru dan murid' lagi, kan?" ujar Megu—Luki lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin... Luki-_kun_," sahutku pelan.

"Besok kau ada acara?" tanya Luki lagi.

"Eh? Hem, besok hari Sabtu, ya...? Kosong, sih, ada apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku dapat tiket nonton gratis. Ini. Besok di depan Lotteria pukul sembilan pagi, jangan terlambat," kata Luki tiba-tiba kemudian menyerahkan selembar tiket nonton padaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan raut wajah kaget dan tidak-tahu-harus-berbuat-apa selain menerimanya. Tiket nonton—walaupun itu tiket film horor—masa bodoh, tapi—

Aku mendongak dan menatap wajah Luki lekat-lekat.

Ini ajakan kencan atau sekedar... jalan-jalan?

Luki tertawa pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutku, dan setelah kuperhatikan pipinya memerah. EH!? MEMERAH!?

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kaget? Biasa saja kan kalau anak gadis seumuranmu diajak kencan?"

WHAT THE—ini betulan ajakan kencan!?

"Oh, aku harus pergi. _Jaa nee_, Gakuko-_chan_," ujar Luki kemudian berlari pergi—meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau apa.

Soalnya, orang yang kusuka kan—

**TRING TRING**

"_Ore_?" Aku tersentak dan begitu sadar kalau itu suara ponsel-ku aku langsung merogoh tas-ku dan mengangkatnya.

"_Nee, kau ada di mana, Gakuko?_"

"Em... atap sekolah. _Nande_, _Onii-chan_?"

"_Sou... Hari ini jangan pulang lama-lama, ya. Kurasa aku ingin merayakan sembuhnya aku, jadi makan enak tanpa mual-mual_," _onii-chan_ berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku ikut tertawa kecil. Aku senang mendengar suara _onii-chan_ dan melihatnya sudah sehat lagi. "_Wakatta_," jawabku, "aku akan pulang cepat. _Sore jaa_, _Onii-chan_."

"_Kutunggu di rumah. Jaa_," sahut _onii-chan_ dari seberang telepon kemudian mematikannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar, mematikan ponsel-ku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian aku segera turun dan menuju ke rumah.

Tuhan, terimakasih banyak! Aku benar-benar senang Kau tetap membiarkan _onii-chan _berada di sisiku.

* * *

.

"_Sugoiiiiiii_! _Onii-chan_ yang memasak ini semua!?" tanyaku sambil terkagum-kagum menatap makanan yang ada di hadapanku—_yakiniku_, sup _miso_, salad, _chicken_ _katsu_,_ udon_, puding.

"Memang ada orang lain di rumah?" tanya_ onii-chan _balik dengan wajah _sweatdropped_.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Bercanda... aku tahu_ onii-chan_ bisa memasak ini semua sendirian. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menghabiskan semua ini sendirian...," lanjutku.

"..."

"..."

"Kau benar. Tunggu sebentar," _onii-chan_ kemudian berdiri dan mengambil telepon, dia lalu menekan beberapa dijit angka.

Aku hanya menunggu dan tidak tahu siapa yang _onii-chan_ telepon karena dia hanya berkata: 'hei, ada waktu?' Dan 'kalau begitu mau ke rumahku? Aku masak makan malam dan ternyata kebanyakan'.

"Siapa yang _Onii-chan_ ajak?" tanyaku begitu _onii-chan_ kembali ke meja makan.

_Onii-chan_ menatap wajahku sebentar lalu tersenyum nakal. "Rahasia, kau juga akan tahu nanti."

Aku hanya cemberut mendengarnya. "Oh, ayolah! Katakan saja," pintaku.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan tahu sendirinya nanti," _onii-chan_ bersikeras.

"Beri aku petunjuk."

_Onii-chan_ memutar bola matanya kemudian tampak berpikir. Setelahnya, dia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Dia orang yang penting buatku."

Dan kemudian aku berharap aku tidak pernah menanyakannya ataupun berkata makan malam ini terlalu banyak. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah _onii-chan_ yang seperti itu saat berkata 'dia adalah orang yang penting buatku', orang penting itu tidak akan pernah adalah aku. Karena aku ada di sini, kan?

Aku berusaha tetap tersenyum dan berkata dengan tercekat, "Oh..."

Rasanya seluruh tubuhku berdenyut mendengar ucapan _onii-chan_ barusan. Yah, bagaimanapun juga... Memang salahku kan? Aku seharusnya tidak boleh melakukannya. Seharusnya aku memang tidak boleh menyukainya.

Orang yang kusukai—

"Gakuko, _daijoubu desuka_?"

Aku tidak bisa berkonsultasi pada _onii-chan_ tentang masalah kali ini, ya?

"_Daijoubu_...," aku tersenyum pahit lagi dan mengangguk.

—_Onii-chan_.

**TING TONG**

"Ah, itu dia," seru _onii-chan_ sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakannya.

Aku tetap terduduk dan meremas rok-ku kuat-kuat, menunduk. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana pada 'orang penting' _onii-chan_ itu? Bersikap jujur dan terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau aku tidak menyukainya? Atau... Bersikap munafik dan tetap tersenyum...?

"Kau cepat, soal makanan sih ya? Aku tidak masak tuna, lho," ujar _onii-chan_ sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Bahkan aku sudah ingin menyingkirkannya sebelum orang itu masuk!

"Heh, aku datang cepat bukan karena itu _baka_," tukasnya.

_Ore_?

Suara itu—

**TAP TAP**

"_Konbanwa_, Gakuko-_chan_."

"Lu-Luki-_kun_?!" Aku sontak berseru kaget melihatnya.

Maaf Luki-_kun_, kau menyapaku dengan senyum hangat dan kubalas dengan wajah kaget seolah melihat hantu yang datang.

"Kau kaget begitu melihatku?" Dia tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak memberitahunya, Gakupo?"

"Bukan—bukan—bukan itu—ukh...," aku berkata dengan panik kemudian menggeram pada _onii-chan_, wajahku memerah. "_Onii-chan_ bilang 'orang penting'!?"

Tidak! Bahkan _onii-chan _ternyata sudah lebih melenceng daripadaku!

"Hei, hei—Luki memang orang penting buatku, dia temanku yang paling dekat—jangan salah paham," _onii_-chan berkata sambil _sweatdropped_. Luki-_kun_ tampaknya juga ikut-ikutan _sweatdropped_.

Aku menghela nafas tipis. Sekaligus lega. "Yah sudahlah, ayo makan," ujarku.

_Onii-chan_ langsung duduk di tempatnya yang tadi dan Luki-_kun_ duduk di samping meja—antara aku dan _onii-chan_. Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya—kuusahakan agar aku tidak terlihat canggung. Melihatnya membuatku teringat soal kencan untuk besok.

Ajakan kencan bukan berarti dia menyukaiku, kan?

"_Ittadakimasu_."

Kuharap ya.

* * *

.

"Kalau kau kencan hanya menggunakan sweater seperti itu dan rok, aku sungguh kasihan dengan Luki," komentar _onii-chan_ sambil geleng-geleng.

Tanda perempatan jalan langsung muncul di atas kepalaku. "_Mou_... Kenapa!?" Tanpa secara langsung itu namanya_ onii-chan_ mengatakan kalau selera _fashion_-ku jelek!

"Pakai ini," _Onii-chan_ memberikanku terusan berlengan berwarna hitam dengan kerah bulu imitasi berwarna putih dengan pita violet muda di tengah bagian dada. Rok-nya cukup panjang, sepuluh centi di atas lutut yang tepinya juga berhiaskan bulu imitasi berwarna putih. "Lalu ini," lanjut _onii-chan _kemudian memberikanku stocking berwarna hitam juga. "Dan ini." Terakhir,_ onii-chan _menyodorkan sepasang sepatu _boot_ ber-hak lumayan yang berwarna putih.

Aku hanya melongo melihatnya. Setelah _onii-chan _keluar dari kamarku, aku segera memakai baju pilihan _onii-chan_ tadi. Aku memandangi diriku di pantulan cermin. Astaga, bahkan _onii-chan _lebih pintar _fashion _daripadaku.

"Sudah?" tanya _onii-chan_ dari luar.

"I-iya," aku menyahut dengan gugup.

_Onii-chan_ segera masuk dan terdiam melihatku. Kemudian dia segera tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Hah..., Luki benar-benar beruntung," desah _onii-chan_ sambil tersenyum dan juga sambil merapihkan ikat rambutku. "Dia mendapatkan adikku yang benar-benar manis."

Jarak kami yang benar-benar dekat membuat wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh _onii-chan_ yang berbau _mint_. Mendebarkan. Aku langsung memeluknya tanpa berpikir panjang. Biarlah _onii-chan_ mau menganggapku aneh atau apa, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Gakuko?" tanya _onii-chan_, dari nada suaranya aku tahu dia kaget dan kebingungan. _Gomen ne_, _onii-chan_.

"Ng... tiba-tiba aku ingin memeluk _onii-chan_," aku berkata—tidak bohong sepenuhnya—hanya bohong seperempat.

"_Sou_...," gumam _onii-chan_ kemudian. Dia membalas pelukanku, memelukku dengan erat namun lembut, dengan penuh perasaan. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini seumur hidupku.

Aku tidak rela.

Aku tidak ingin.

Kalau orang yang dipeluk oleh _onii-chan_.

Bukan aku.

Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang spesial untuk _onii-chan_.

"Gakuko, sudah saatnya kau pergi, kan?" _Onii-chan_ membuyarkan lamunan-ku.

Aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut padaku, aku membalas senyumannya. Ah, aku tidak ingin pergi. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukanku dengan sangat amat enggan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," kata _onii-chan_ lagi kemudian mengecup lembut pipi-ku.

Mataku membulat sempurna dan wajahku langsung memerah dengan cepat. Jantungku bergemuruh. Aku tersenyum lebar pada _onii-chan_ dan mengangguk.

"_Ittekimasu_!"

Aku segera berlari ke luar rumah, aku sangat amat senang. Sudah lama sekali _onii-chan_ tidak mencium pipiku! Aku benar-benar senang, tapi di sisi lain aku merasa agak bersalah. Aku senang begini bukan karena akan pergi kencan dengan Luki, tapi karena_ onii-chan_. Aku jadi merasa seperti memberi harapan palsu.

Ah! Sudahlah! Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan! Setelah kencan ini aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Luki! Yosh! Semangaaaatt! Toh aku tidak membencinya, kan? Tidak! Aku sangat menyukai Luki! Tapi itu 'suka', bukan 'cinta'. Dan kedua hal itu sangatlah berbeda.

"Luki!" Aku berteriak begitu melihatnya di depan Lotteria.

Reaksi-nya mirip dengan reaksi _onii-chan_ ; terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau manis," puji-nya.

Wajahku sedikit memerah mendengarnya, jadi aku tersenyum agak kaku. "Te-terimakasih," sahut-ku agak gugup.

Dan setelah itu tidak ada yang spesial. Seperti pemikiranku sebelumnya, Luki benar-benar menyenangkan sebagai teman. Aku memang bersalah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak. Selama kencan itu aku tidak melihatnya sebagai seorang Megurine Luki atau sebagai seorang apa tapi aku melihatnya sebagai temanku. Untuk menepis perasaan bersalahku, aku mencoba berpikir kalau Luki juga hanya akan melihatku sebagai muridnya. Atau bahkan teman-nya juga, sama seperti sudut pandangku terhadapnya.

Setelah pergi nonton, aku dan Luki mampir ke sebuah café dan memesan dua gelas _hot chocolate_. Gelagat Luki memang menunjukkan bahwa dia akan mentraktir-ku, tapi aku ingin membayar makanan-ku sendiri. Jadi aku tidak memesan banyak. Tidak, aku tidak takut gemuk—eh—takut sih, maksudku, alasan utamanya : _man_, makanan di café mahal-mahal.

"Kau takut film horror?" tanya Luki sambil menyeruput cokelat panas-nya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ehm, ya. Maksudku, aku suka tapi aku takut. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya walau sudah ketakutan."

Luki terkekeh pelan. "Dasar _masochist_."

"HAH!? _HELL NO_, aku BUKAN_ masochist_!" tukas-ku panik. "Bukan berarti aku menikmati ketakutan-ku, aku hanya suka tapi aku takut, itu saja! _IIE_, aku normal dan 100% normal."

"Benarkah?"

"Itu benar," aku kembali menegaskan.

Luki tertawa pelan, dan aku hanya menunduk sedikit dan kembali menyesap cokelat panas. Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada bangunan di seberang café.

Apotek.

Ah, itu sedikit mengingatkanku pada _onii-chan_. Bahkan aku bisa melihat _onii-chan_ memasuki apotek tersebut.

Ya?

WHAT THE—

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi-ku dan berlari keluar café. Aku tahu Luki sangat kaget (aku benar-benar minta maaf, Luki) tapi aku jauh lebih kaget melihat _onii-chan _memasuki apotek. Aku tahu itu bukan imajinasi-ku belaka itu NYATA. Soalnya aku kembali melihat_ onii-chan _keluar dari apotek. Menenteng kantung plastik. Menenteng obat.

"_Onii-chan_—!"

_Onii-chan_ mendongak dan menatapku, dia tersenyum dan melambai padaku. Setelah lampu hijau, dia menyebrang dan menghampiriku.

"Beli obat apa, Gakupo?" tanya Luki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku.

"Ah, ini? Hanya obat flu biasa, karena ini musim dingin jadi aku takut salah satu dari kami sakit," ujar _onii-chan_ sambil menunjukku dan dirinya sendiri secara bergantian.

"Sou..." Aku mengangguk. Lega.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi jalan-jalan bertiga saja bagaimana?" Luki mengusulkan.

"Ah! Ide bagus!" sahutku senang. "Kalau begitu aku akan membayar makananku dulu—"

"Tidak usah, sudah kubayarkan sekalian tadi," sela Luki sambil tersenyum.

"Eh!? Ma-maaf merepotkan, terimakasih banyak," aku langsung membungkuk.

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo pergi. Tapi ke mana?" tanya _onii-chan_.

"Hem... Kita bisa ke aquarium," usulku lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar, lalu mulai berjalan.

"Aquarium?" ulang _onii-chan_ dan Luki bersamaan dengan senyum kaku.

Yeah, mungkin mereka berdua akan berpikir tempat itu sudah kurang pantas dikunjungi oleh usia kami yang sudah tidak terbilang kecil lagi. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang ingin ke sana. Jadi tanpa menunggu persetujuan mereka berdua lagi aku langsung menarik keduanya untuk pergi.

* * *

.

"_Mite_, _mite_, ikannya cantik sekali," seruku senang, Luki yang sedang melihat-lihat aquarium yang lain langsung menghampiriku dan melirik ikan yang kutunjuk. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya, cantik," jawabnya. "Tapi lebih ada yang lebih cantik dari ikan ini."

Aku langsung menatap Luki dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Apa itu?"

"Kamu," jawabnya kemudian mengecup lembut keningku, sukses membuat wajahku memerah dan memanas.

Aku langsung terdiam dan sedikit menunduk sementara Luki tertawa pelan. _Onii-chan_ sedang ke toilet jadi hanya ada aku dan Luki sekarang. Demi apapun juga aku tak tahu kenapa aquarium hari ini sepi sekali.

"Ah, maaf lama menunggu, ayo jalan lagi," ujar _onii-chan _yang tiba-tiba sudah kembali.

"Ah, iya," sahut Luki kemudian menarik pelan tanganku, jantungku mulai berdegup kencang.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku menyukainya hanya sebatas sahabat, kan? Iya kan? Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Seharusnya...

* * *

.

Setelah keluar dari aquarium kami bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang, aku dan _Onii-chan_ mengantar Luki dulu.

"Hari yang menyenangkan," gumam Luki cukup jelas untuk didengar.

"Ahaha, kau benar. Maaf aku menganggu di saat-saat terakhir," sambung _onii-chan_.

"Eh?! Tidak, kok. Kami sudah jalan cukup lama, jadi tidak masalah kalau kau ikut, Gakupo," Luki terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut _onii-chan_ dan _onii-chan_ membalasnya dengan tidak kalah hebohnya. Luki lalu kembali ke tempat awalnya, di dalam. Aku berjalan di tengah di antara mereka. Dan _Onii-chan_ yang berjalan di tepi trotoar.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Benar-benar dua orang sahabat yang akrab. Jalanan sedikit sepi, dan suasana hening. Sampai sebuah suara menarik perhatianku.

**BRUUM**.

Suara mesin mobil. Awalnya aku cuek saja, itu hal yang biasa kan di jalanan? Tapi semakin lama suara itu semakin kencang dan perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

**BRUUUM**. **BRUUUUUUUM**. **TIIIIIIIN**. **TIIIIIIIIIN**.

Mendengar suara klakson yang dibunyikan secara tergesa-gesa aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah kami bertiga.

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**!

Semuanya terjadi hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik setelah Luki dan _onii-chan_ ikut menoleh. Mobil itu tampak hilang kendali dan mengarah pada kami. Aku berusaha mencari tempat berlindung dengan panik sementara Luki langsung menarikku dibantu oleh _onii-chan_ yang langsung mendorongku masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang entah kenapa aku tidak melihatnya. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, banyak hal yang terjadi yang berada di luar dugaanku.

Detik berikutnya.

**BRAAAAAK**!

Suara yang kubenci terdengar.

**TES**. **TES**.

Mataku hanya dapat menangkap tetesan darah yang menetes perlahan dan telingaku terus mendengar suara yang kubenci itu. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan otakku berhenti bekerja. Sosok itu. Sosok yang sebelumnya ikut tertawa.

Kini terbaring lemah di jalanan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Mobil sedan itu akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak—mementalkannya dan menabrak sebuah toko. Tubuhku gemetar hebat.

"_O-onii-chan_..."

"Gakuko, tenanglah..."

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan menelepon ambulans lalu menghampiri Luki. _Onii-chan_ mengambil alih ponsel-ku, membiarkanku memeluk tubuh Luki dengan berurai air mata. Tubuh yang tadinya bersih kini kotor oleh lumuran darah. Aku menatapnya dengan berurai air mata.

"Bertahanlah Luki, ambulans akan segera datang," bisikku dengan suara parau.

Luki hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus pelan pipiku dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Ma-maaf...membuat wajahmu kotor...," dia berkata dengan suara serak.

Aku langsung menggeleng, tangisku mulai pecah. "Luki..."

"Kupikir... Lebih baik kalau Gakupo yang menemanimu... Aku... Walau aku sangat mencintaimu... Tapi yang namanya 'pasangan' bisa berpisah... Aku tidak mau... Kau sendiri... Dan aku tahu... Kau mencintai... Gakupo... Lebih... Dari siapapun,... Kan?" Luki kembali berbicara dengan suara lemah lalu mencoba tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

**DEG**.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Dan seketika itu aku sadar. Aku mengerti.

"Luki... Aku mencintaimu...," bisikku lalu mencium lembut bibir Luki.

Perasaanku sudah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu yang singkat ini.

Luki tampak kaget, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan membalas ciumanku. Aku tidak ingin dia kehabisan nafas, jadi aku langsung melepasnya tidak lama setelah dia membalas ciumanku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap. Luki tersenyum.

"Aku yakin... Ada yang lebih baik... Dariku... _Arigatou_... Gakuko..."

Aku memeluknya dengan lebih erat. Tangisku pecah bersamaan dengan terlepasnya genggaman tangan Luki di pipiku. Aku tidak bisa berteriak. Suaraku menghilang entah ke mana. Aku kehilangannya. Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi.

Sekalipun aku salah tentang perasaanku yang tidak mencintai Luki. Atau salah tentang perasaanku yang telah mencintai Luki. Aku tidak peduli yang mana yang benar. Sekalipun aku belum mencintainya aku ingin dia menjadi sahabatku. Kenapa... Kenapa...

"Gakuko," _onii-chan_ menepuk pelan pundakku, dia lalu berlutut dan memelukku, juga memeluk Luki.

"_Onii-chan_... Kenapa... Kenapa yang namanya 'kecelakaan' itu—"

"Dia melindungiku," potong _onii-chan_ lirih. "Dia melindungi kita..."

Aku tidak berbicara lagi dan hanya menangis. Semuanya hilang. _Otou-san_. _Okaa-san_. Sepupu, paman, bibi... Dan kini Luki. Semuanya hilang karena kecelakaan. Aku benci... Tapi tidak bisa menghindarinya...

Aku lalu menatap Luki yang kini sudah tertidur dengan wajah damai.

'_Arigatou... Gakuko..._'

Bukan.

Seharusnya...

Aku yang berterimakasih.

"Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan hidup... Yang sudah diberikan sebagian oleh Luki...," aku menggumam lirih di sela-sela tangisku.

"Aku akan menunjukan kebahagiaan pada Luki... Lewat perasaanku..."

"Gakuko..."

"Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir, jadi aku tidak boleh menangis...," aku kembali berbicara.

Aku lalu menatap _onii-chan_ dan _onii-chan_ membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang sama sedihnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya dan aku maupun _onii-chan_ masih memeluk Luki. Memberinya kehangatan terakhir dariku—dan _onii-chan_.

"Kau benar. Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir. Kita bertiga akan bertemu dan bersama lagi, suatu saat nanti..."

Ya.

Suatu saat nanti.

Di taman yang indah.

Aku yakin.

Karena itu...

Aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan '_goodbye_' padamu, Luki.

**End**.

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai~ #cuma3chapajaseneng #DiGiles OAO apakah abal, readers? Gomen ne kalau abal *sujud* Tadinya uda mau discontinued fic ini :3 *dengan tanpa dosa* Tapi Kamikura merasa sayang kalau discontinued #GituDong Jadi saya berjuang cari lagu" sedih #Alasan supaya mood bangun lagi! Alhasil, mood berhasil bangun lagi karena dengar lagu Database =)) #DiGilesBwetulan Owo Bacotan saya rasanya akan jadi panjang sekali kalau tidak berhenti #AkhirnyaSadar**

**Yosh, langsung ke inti pembicaraan! #DariTadiBasaBasi? Siapa sih yang ngejawab terus dari tadi!? *kesel* #GaAda *mundung* orz #MengabalSendiri Yah sudahlah, abaikan suara-suara beserta hastag" melayang tadi #ApaanTuh Berniat untuk review fic ini, minna? *sparkleyes* #GilesKamikuraBetulan**


End file.
